Uno: Cullen Edition
by JerinAnn
Summary: The Cullens have a tradition of taking random games and adapting them to entertain them in their long lives. Emmett decides to get all the Cullen children together to play his adaption of Uno with a twist.


**A/N: As I am writing a Cullen Truth or Dare story, I decided to write this as well. I love the game Uno even though I don't play it like the majority of people do. Because of that, I would like to warn you that the rules might be slightly different, but I looked up the standard rules to the game so they should be normal most of the time.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Bella's POV:**

I was in my own personal heaven with my lovely husband, Edward, until his brother came running into our room like a baboon without knocking. Luckily he only caught us in a heated make-out instead of something else that would have been even more embarrassing.

"Wow!" Emmett said, covering his eyes. "You two need to go on a second honeymoon."

Edward's eyes brightened and was about to speak when Emmett interrupted again. "Not right now! It can wait a couple more weeks. There's something more important than you two's raging hormones."

Edward groaned and covered his head with his hands. "Not now, Emmett."

"Come on, Edward! It's one of our infamous Cullen adapted games. Bella has to play it -and I promise to keep Renesmee out of it."

I groaned. "I'm scared already. I've played Truth or Dare with you guys before as a human, and I'm now scarred for it."

"It's not that bad," Emmett insisted. "Besides, it's just a game of Uno."

"With a huge twist to it which will permanently destroy the little dignity I have left."

"Let's just play it," Edward mumbled. "He won't leave us alone until we agree."

Emmett beamed. "Super." He turned to face me directly. "So here are the rules,"  
he said more seriously than before. "You are to block all our thoughts to keep Edward from cheating-"

"-Then the game better not last long," I interrupted.

He ignored me. "The rules are really similar to the original game. The card values are all the same, but the first person can decide to dare -or make them tell the truth about- anything to the ultimate loser."

"Who's the ultimate loser?" I asked.

"The last person to be holding their cards," Emmett spoke to me like I was an idiot. Let's face it, the Cullen games are nothing like you would expect so you can never assume anything.

I sighed. "Let me guess; the game gets highly inappropriate."

"Yup," Emmett said with an impish grin dominating his face.

"Let's just get this game over with," I mumbled.

* * *

All the Cullens "children" were gather in a circle surrounding the Cullen table. Esme and Carlisle decided they never wanted to be a part of these games after the last shocking result, and Renesmee was too young to participate -but I admit the only time she will ever be allowed to play these games at any given age was over my pile of ashes.

Emmett rubbed his hands together. "This is going to be great!"

Everyone groaned, and I shot a look at Edward. I opened my mind to him. _A second honeymoon better be worth it._

Edward grinned. "It will," he mouthed at me, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I sighed and shook my head. I often wondered where my hesitant and proper husband went. My transformation into a vampire changed more than just me, apparently. Edward was overjoyed by the fact that he didn't have to treat me like I was a fragile bubble anymore.

I turned my attention back to Emmett to find he was already dealing the cards out. I groaned softly and expanded my shield to cover everyone but Edward. "This game better not take too long or my shield will collapse back to only me. Once Edward runs out of cards, I will take the shield down."

They all nodded -Edward looked disappointed- and we started the game. I looked at my hand and saw that I had three red cards, two blues, a yellow, and a green. The first card on the discard pile was green.

"You go first, Bella," Alice sang in her chirpy voice. "Rules say that the youngest goes first."

I grumbled while I put down my green reverse. Emmett made a sound that was halfway between a groan and a growl. It would have been his turn to go, but I reversed the direction so Edward could go.

Edward put down a yellow reverse which pissed off Alice. I laughed silently. I could see the way this game ticked off the participants, which gave Edward and me a way to annoy his siblings. Well, if we were going to mess with them, I might as well be rude to Emmett.

I put down my only yellow card, which made Emmett curse. It happened to be a draw two.

The game went on as a way to sabotage each other. Edward and I were decent to each other, but we showed the others no mercy. I had one card left so I quickly said "Uno" before they could call me out for it.

Emmett grumbled knowing that his decision would make me win or lose the game. Rosalie changed the color of the card which almost made me swear, but Emmett put down a green five. I had to double check my card. I had a yellow five. I won the game.

I beamed as I put down my last card. I turned to Edward. "You better finish soon or my head will explode."

Edward nodded, gritted his teeth, and continued the game. As it turns out, it was Emmett vs Edward. Edward wasn't faring well without his talent, a talent that doesn't seem like it would affect the odds.

"Uno," Emmett said triumphantly. I groaned. My head was about to split from the pressure of keeping my shield around them for a few hours. Who knew that a game of Uno took so long? Edward had better throw a curveball, because I don't want to dare him.

Of course he didn't. He ended up losing to Emmett. "Bella gets to either force you to tell the truth about anything or dare you."

I turned to Edward with a smile as I pulled my shield out of my mind. I showed him the R rated dare I wanted him to do. He smiled widely. "I can do that," he said with a dark chuckle. I laughed and snuggled into his arms. I was glad this game was over.

"What's the dare?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"You never said I had to tell anyone the dare" was my brilliant reply.

He grumbled. "Fine. Round two starts tomorrow."

My eyebrows shot up and my eyes widened. "Round two?"

He nodded. "We'll give you some time to rest your mind before we go on."

"Joy," I said sarcastically. I turned to Edward. "Want to fulfill your dare now?"

He beamed and scooped me up into his arms to keep his promise. I hope Edward won tomorrow or we run the risk of something terrible happening.

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know if you want me to continue this. I hope you all have a great night. ~JerinAnn**


End file.
